Just an Average Teenage Group
by Water Breather
Summary: So. This will be a bunch of one-shots. Hopefully they're funny. Chapter 2: What happens when Wally gets a set of Scented Markers. Chapter 3: Everyone learns to look out when Wally and Robin come in laughing and hyper.
1. I'm Bored

**I love you all who reviewed in my other story. If you didn't I hope that you review this. These will just be a few funny one-shots. ****I'll try my hardest to make it funny. If you want to suggest a plot for me to use just send it to me.**

**This came from something my friend told me of on Valentine's Day. It's something she read on Facebook. If you've seen it on Facebook, you get a smiley face. There's also a part from Harry Potter Book 1. Never read or watched any of them, but they look cool. So I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… :(**

**I'm Bored**

Artemis's POV

Some days are just so boring; you don't know what to do. Especially when you hate social studies in the first place and the teacher, Mrs. Smith, is EXTREMELY boring and won't stop droning on and on and on and on. This is my life right now. It's my last class of the day on a Friday but there still is 40 minutes left. I looked over at Barbara and Dick. I've known that Dick and Robin were the same thing and Barbara and Batgirl were the same for a month or two now. It's so much easier now to talk to them without them creeping me out. The two of them looked just as bored out of their minds as I felt. I caught their eyes and the three of us smirked. We couldn't wait until we got to the cave.

I wasn't listening any ways so, since I sat in the back of the room, I took out my phone. Dick and Babs followed my move. We began texting each other.

**(AN in case you can't figure it out D=Dick, B=Barbara, and A= Artemis. Also the texts are sent from one person to both of the others not just one until I say they're only sent to one person)**

B- Hey do you guys even know what she's talking about

D- Something about someone who did something that 1 time.

B- Thanks that is SO descriptive

Barbara sent Dick a look. I just tried to hold in my laughter. Dick is crazy sometimes, whether he's Robin or Dick. I got an idea. Maybe I could get the little bird to blush a little.

A- So Dick. How was your date with Zatanna last night?

B- You had a DATE and you didn't tell me?

Barbara was sending Dick a mini bat-glare and it got the point across. Dick's face was almost full out red. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't even looking in our direction

"Okay class. Now we will watch the ten minute video about South-east Asia that just ties in perfectly with our studies. Aliza please turn out the lights."

The girl got out of her seat and walked tiredly to the lights. As soon as the movie started and the teacher wasn't going to pay any attention to us we started texting again.

D- How did you know?

A- I have my ways. I also saw the 2 of you leave Mt. J last night. It was a little bit of a guess.

B- Come on Grayson. You have 2 work on your ninja skills or Bruce will make you do extra work.

D- I know I know

A- So why didn't you guys tell us.

D- We wanted to keep it kind of private. I mean you and Wally keep it quiet. why can't we?

A- Because. That's totally different

B- Ok you guys can we just drop the subject before we kill each other.

A- Fine

D- OK

B- So….. What's this video about again?

A- I think she said something about Asia. Not sure though

B- K thanks.

I was actually paying semi attention to the movie when Dick had to get annoying again.

D- So how are things between you and Wally?

A- not gonna answer that until you answer my question.

D- What if I don't want to talk about it.

A- Then I don't want to talk about it.

Barbara just kept watching the exchange knowing that if she tried to intervene she might get hurt.

D- Fine than I have a different question for you?

A- Not gonna answer anything

D- Why not you scared.

A- No I just know you are an annoying little boy who bothers the crap out of me sometimes.

D- Not my fault. you started it by asking me about Zatanna. :P Artie McFartie.

A- What was that

D- ARTIE-MCFARTIE

A- That's IT

I could see Dick tense up. He knew I could mean business at times. I just smirked and started texting again. This time only to Barbara.

A- Hey let's keep on talking. DON'T include Dick though.

B-Why?

A- Because I don't feel like including him anymore.

B- All right. If he's mad at me later, you have to make it up to him.

A- Fine

By the confused look on Dick's face he was completely lost; this is perfect. I still didn't totally know whether she was texting Dick or not. With how close the two are I wouldn't be surprised if she was.

B- So what do you want to talk about?

A- IDK I'm just extremely bored.

B- So you don't know what to talk about.

A- Yep.

B- Then why did we exclude Dick?

A- I don't know really. He just made me really mad.

Then Dick texted both of us: You guys can I be included now? I'm REALLY sorry Artemis. I was just tired of you teasing me.

I texted to Babs: All right we can talk to him.

Then I texted to both of them: Yeah I forgive you. I'm sorry too. AND I don't like you teasing me about Wally.

D- I forgive you. I won't tease you and you won't tease me. Deal?

A- Deal.

B- Yay! We're all friends again.

The two started texting back and forth. I read their conversation, but it didn't interest me that much. They were talking about random things from homework to classes to teachers to students to villains to the team to the cave to Alfred's cookies compared to M'gann's. They really were hop-scotching from one topic to another.

I was really bored so I started texting Wally. We have actually been dating for about one month now and I know that if anyone could get me out of my boredom it was him.

He was probably at Mt. J. all ready, because he only had a half day.

**(AN now A is still Artemis and W- is Wally. Dick and Babs aren't included in this conversation)**

A- Wally? You there

W- Yeah

A- Where are you

W- Mt J. Where else.

A- ok

W- What's wrong

A- I am extremely bored.

W- Why

A- Social Studies and one of the most boring teachers EVERY

W- ouch that's bad

A- I know We still have thirty minutes.

W- what have you been doing.

A- texting with Dick and Barbara

W- Ok, is class really that bad.

A- YES I need to be unboredified.

W- Nice word.

A- Thanks can U help me now?

W- Sorry got to go.

A- Wally no

W- Sorry bye

_'Oh great. Now Wally won't talk to me.'_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Dick.

D- So you texted Wally

A- What

B- He just texted us asking if we were bored.

A- So I was bored when I texted him.

D- You could've talked with us

B- Yeah I'm sad now :(

A- Hardy Hardy Har. You guys are funny.

B- I know right

D- * cue evil cackle right now*

A- Nice Dick

Just then the door burst open. Standing there was a teenage red-headed boy. His hair and clothes were blown and ruffled. His emerald green eyes searched the room until they landed on me. His mouth widened into a smirk. My eyes widened. It was _Wally. _I was so confused. I looked over at Dick and Babs; they looked just as confused. Then Wally did one thing I did not expect at all.

He started speaking in a British accent. He said "Troll, Troll in the dungeon. I thought you all should know." With that said he fainted in the front of the room.

Everyone broke out into laughter even the teacher. That was one of the most unexpected things that could ever happen in a Social Studies class. We couldn't stop laughing. The teacher started to get herself under control. She turned to Wally and said in a demanding voice, "Young man. Who are you, what are you doing here?"

Wally got up quickly and turned to the teacher. He smirked and then turned to the class saying, "I'm sorry but my performance has been cut short. Thank you and good night." He ran in a human pace to the door. Then he yelled before he left, "You've been a great audience."

That was too much. Everyone burst out laughing again. The teacher tried to calm us down, but we couldn't control our laughter. Finally she gave in and said, "Fine you can leave early."

That was a dream come true for most of us. We all left laughing and talking. We got to leave 25 minutes early and it was Friday. Barbara and I were giggling and talking about how we would thank the speedster. We ran to our lockers and got our bags ready as fast as we could. The group ran out, Dick, Babs, and I in the front of the pack. There was Wally standing against the gates chatting with the guards.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He really does know how to get a girl out of her boredom. We were getting weird looks from everyone except Barbara and Dick. The two of them started to walk up to us.

"Anything for you." Wally said. He kissed me on the cheek. We started to walk away leaving everyone staring at us.

Dick and Barbara ran to catch up to us.

"Thank you Wally. That was amazing. THANK YOU." Dick practically screamed.

"Wally, you are amazing. That was the best act ever. And then when you were leaving. Wally that was awesome!" Barbara said completely in awe.

We walked to Wayne Manor. It was closer to the school then Barbara or my apartments.

"You do know people will be talking about the two of you for the next few weeks. This was the best start to the weekend." Barbara kept on babbling.

Dick cackled and then he spoke up, "You guys should have seen the class's faces when you guys hugged and kissed. It was too awesome for words."

That's when Wally and I saw the camera in Dick's hand. He noticed us looking at it and said, "Perfect blackmail of you kissing her."

Wally and I just looked at each other and smiled. Dick started to look a little worried. "Oh that's alright Dick." I said as I reached into my backpack and pulled out my camera. "That's OK"

"What? What?" curiosity was flowing off of Dick. You didn't have to be a telepath to know that.

"Oh nothing. Here Babs. You wanna look at this." Wally and I were grinning madly. Barbara walked over with a look of interest. Dick tried to follow her, but Wally held him back.

The picture was of Robin and Zatanna kissing full on the lips. It was a good picture too.

Barbara smiled, "Wow that's a great picture. Who took it?"

I smirked, "I did. The two were so out of it, that even Boy Blunder didn't notice me."

"What? What is it?" Finally the kid escaped Wally's grasp and ran over. He looked at the picture and his eyes widened.

"It's a good picture, isn't it. The minute you put any pictures of me and Wally kissing on the internet or through the league or school, this picture and many more like it will also spread."

Dick's eyes widened at the threat. Then he looked at the picture closer. I smiled as his eyes widened even farther when he registered where the picture was taken, at the recent date the two were on that I had brought up earlier.

Dick turned angrily to me, "You followed us! WHY? Does privacy mean anything to you?"

Wally smirked and said, "I'd be quiet if I were you. I remember when you did the same thing to me and Arty."

Dick's face turned bright red. Not only had he taken a picture of the two of them on a date, but he also gave a copy of it to everyone on the team and their mentors.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"You never will know for sure, will you? I would watch your step if I were you" Wally said smirking evilly.

The young boy turned and started to run to Wayne Manor which was now only a few yards away. Once he was out of ear shot Barbara asked, "You wouldn't really give a picture of them to everyone would you? I mean Bruce and Zatara, don't even know that they're dating."

"Oh you never know. If he makes us mad enough. Besides Barry and Ollie didn't know before he passed out the pictures, actually most of the team and League didn't know." I said.

"So was that the only reason?"

"What" Wally said confused.

"Was just getting him back you're only reason for following them."

"No, we were just bored."

**Ok so, I really hoped you liked this. And please send ideas on how I can make this better. I will happily accept constructive criticism. Please and thank you.**

**I also know this probably wouldn't have happened in real life, but it was funny to write. OH and I don't text much so there isn't much of the abbreviations and stuff. So… Bye.**

**~Water Breather**


	2. Scented Markers and Joker 2

Me: All right everyone. I'm back. (HEE HEE). So I'll keep on working on She Shouldn't Have Died (and I hope, hope, hope, hope, hope, did I mention I hope, that you read it and maybe even liked it). So here is….

Disclaimer: Hey WB aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Nooooo….

Disclaimer: Fine I'll say it for you. She doesn't own anything all though it would be a dream come true for her if she did.

Me: Hey! I own the plot.

Disclaimer: A simple thank you would have been fine.

Me: Ah Alright. Enjoy the story everyone.

**Scented Markers and Joker #2**

Normal POV

_My Perspective on the Way of Life for a Superhero_

_By Artemis Crock_

_In my perspective, the way of life for a superhero would be very hard. You would do everything you could to protect everyone and sometimes they just don't care. You have to work around the clock to help those around the world AND still have to maintain a normal life. It would be hard in a fight, trying to choose between those you love and your mission. It would be fun even though the hardness, bonding with your team mates and meeting people you wouldn't normally have met. You'd meet royalty, members of the government, the Justice League (obviously), and many others. And even though you would go through tough times, your team mates would always be there for you._

_'There. Finally finished.' _thought Artemis as she got up from the desk in her room at the cave and stretched. She had had homework from every single class. She had so much that the minute she got the cave she grabbed a quick snack and then went straight to her room. She also hadn't gotten to the cave until 8pm because she was babysitting. Artemis looked over at her clock which read 10:00. _'Wow two hours straight.' _

Artemis walked out of her room and down the hall to the kitchen. Once she got there she put her plate and cup into the dishwasher and proceeded to walk into the living room. She was hoping to have a conversation with somebody, anybody, she just needed to talk.

Artemis let out a long sigh when she saw the red-head sitting on one of the couches. Well she did say _anybody. _The red-head turned to see who was behind him and smirked, "Nice to see you too Blondie."

"Where are the others?" Artemis asked hoping yet again to find someone else to talk to.

"Wellllll, Supey and Meg are shopping for more food, Kaldur is swimming, and Rob is obviously training."

_'Well that counts out everyone else' _thought Artemis. She looked curiously at Wally because he had already turned back around looking at whatever he was doing earlier. It was like he had completely forgotten that she was in the room.

"Uh, Wally, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you would have left by now." Wally said without answering her question. He sounded somewhat surprised but he didn't turn around to look at her. Artemis just shook her head and turned to leave. _'Maybe I can find Robin or Kaldur to talk to.' _she reasoned in her mind.

As Artemis was about to leave she heard 'pop'. This stopped her in her tracks. Then she heard Wally inhale deeply. This caused her to completely turn around and start walking back towards him.

"What are you doing, Baywatch?" asked Artemis as she got closer. She had a mixture of feelings right now: determination, curiousness, and actually a little worry because you never know what that speedster might be doing.

"Oh nothing," he answered nonchalantly. Artemis had reached the couch and looked ore at the red-head. On the table in front of him was a box of markers. He was holding a marker cap in one hand and a marker in the other. The marker as held up to his nose. "Ah, Strawberry," she heard him mutter.

"What are you doing, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled at him as she was watched what he was doing. This made him jump practically to the ceiling, causing a pink line to form on his nose.

"Gosh Arty! Don't sneak up on me like that! And, if you must know, I'm using my new markers I just bought." Wally said as he put the cover back on the marker he was holding and then put it back into the box.

"You're using them by smelling them?" asked Artemis who was very confused.

"No I'm also using them to color." he stated. She finally noticed his hands were covered in patches of color. She looked back at him with a disbelieving look.

"What they're scented markers." he said as if that would explain everything. Artemis just looked at him even weirder. "See there's blueberry, pomegranate, licorice, raspberry, strawberry, chocolate, orange, pineapple, cherry, watermelon, mint, green apple, and cinnamon." he said. He quickly stuck raspberry, mint, and cinnamon underneath her nose to prove his point.

Artemis just stared at him. She couldn't believe it. He was spending his free time smelling markers and coloring his hands. He was officially the weirdest kid she had ever met. He had been in the running with a few kids from Gotham North, Dick Grayson from Gotham Academy, and Robin but this took the cake.

Now he was just staring at her maybe expecting her to join him. Artemis just did the first thing that popped into her head, she started laughing. Then she managed to say, "You are the weirdest kid that I know!"

Wally's face started to turn the same color as the marker line on his nose. Artemis stopped laughing and broke out into a huge grin that could rival the Joker's. She decided to be "nice" so she said, "Baywatch, just wanted to tell you that you have a bright pink marker line along you nose.

This caused Wally's face to go from bright pink to as red as his hair. Artemis couldn't help herself, she started laughing, again.

Wally's eyes went from surprise to anger as he realized what happened when he had jumped because of her suddenly being at his side and yelling at him.

Artemis bent over in her fit of laughter and she ran out of the room. She kept on running and found herself by the training room. By the time she walked in she was still giggling. She noticed M'gann, Conner, Robin, and Kaldur standing and talking. They turned to see the giggling blonde archer.

"Sorry" she said between giggles.

"It's okay. We were just talking about our schools and homework." Robin said. Then he looked around and asked to no one in particular, "Where's Wally?"

Artemis's giggles erupted into full-out laughter. She ran to her room and shut the door. While she was running out, she heard Conner say, "I don't want to know."

Artemis woke up at 9 the next morning. After she had run to her room the night before she had read herself to sleep. She smiled remembering what had happened in the living room the night before.

She walked into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror and screamed loud and clear, "WALLY!"

There staring at her was a painted on clown face. She rushed to take a shower. She rubbed until her face was lathered with bubbles. She washed them off and repeated the process many, many times. After doing the process about fifteen times, she finally stepped out of the shower to check her face.

The majority of the paint was gone but there was still hints of it here and there. Artemis would have gone back in to wash her face more but if she did then her face would go raw. Artemis gritted her teeth and stalked out of the bathroom. She quickly changed and grabbed her bow and quiver. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Wally chuckled at his cleverness. This was the best prank/plan of revenge he had ever come up with. Never again will Arty laugh at him. He walked into the kitchen remembering how easy it was to sneak into Artemis's room and paint her face.

He saw Robin sitting on the couch doing whatever he does on his laptop and Kaldur sitting in an armchair reading a book. Wally smiled while he took off running. He jumped over the couch, landing right next to Robin.

"Hey Rob, Hey Kal"

"You sound extra cheerful this morning. What did you do to Artemis this time?" Robin asked not looking up from his laptop.

This just made Wally smile even more. "Oh nothing much. Just look out for the wrath of Joker number 2."

Robin and Kaldur both looked at Wally with curiosity. Then out of nowhere they heard the loud and clear scream "Wally!"

That made Robin and Kaldur even more curious. Wally just broke out into laughter. After about twenty minutes, they heard a door open and a voice yelling, "You're dead West!"

"Opps" said Wally as he went from laughing to looking very scared. This made Robin and Kaldur start to smile.

"Uh Rob, Kaldur you wouldn't let some deranged girl kill your favorite speedster would you?" pleaded Wally.

"No, I wouldn't let a deranged girl kill the Flash." said Robin his smile growing with each second.

"Not funny Rob. Please?"

"Nope. It sounds like you deserve this. What did you do anyway?" Robin said smirking at the speedster.

Then in an instant the speedster was pinned to the wall by two strong arrows with handcuff things at the ends that kept the speedster from moving. Two more arrows were shot just like the ones before but aimed at his ankles instead.

"Hey Arty. How did you sleep last night?" asked Wally nervously as Artemis came up to stand in the boy's face.

"What did he do? Why are you wearing your mask?" asked Kaldur who immediately regretted it.

Artemis turned around and there was a wild and crazy look in her eye. "I'm wearing my mask because someone snuck in my room last night and painted my face to look like a CLOWN!"

"Well it's your fault," Wally said as Robin and Kaldur fought to hold back laughter. "You made me color my face with a _pink _marker."

"First off it wasn't all over you face, it was just on your nose. Second off it wasn't my fault you were sitting there smelling the marker when I scared you." It seemed that Artemis was still pretty angry over all this.

"Dude, you were smelling the marker!" asked Robin now laughing and Kaldur was chuckling.

"It was a scented marker." Wally tried to explain. Robin and Kaldur just burst out laughing. Artemis smirked and looked at Robin and Kaldur and said, "I think it's time for training now." The two boys nodded and followed her out.

Wally called out after them, "Guys, I can't get out. A little help. Guys!"

Well there's my second chapter of Just An Average Teenage Group. I hope you guys liked it. I was laughing when I wrote this, so I hope it makes you laugh too. See you next time.

~WB


	3. MadLibs

**I'm back. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

MadLibs

As teenage superheroes, the team doesn't have many "normal" days at least normal for them. They do sometimes have free moments at the cave. Over the months they have had time to learn a few things about each other and life at the cave.

Things like always hide your snacks unless you want Wally to eat them and don't ask Artemis about her family unless you want to get hurt. One of the most important ones was if you see Wally or Robin come in laughing and excited you should probably run and hide. If you see both of them come in laughing and excited you might want to call Batman and a bomb squad.

That's way on January 6, 2012, the young justice team was extremely worried. For at 2:30 PM, the Zeta Beam went off and Robin and Wally came in screeching with fits of laughter. Conner and Kaldur exchanged looks from the couches. M'gann looked like a deer in headlights from her spot in the kitchen. Zatanna and Artemis looked at each other at the table.

"Who's gonna call Batman?" asked Zatanna. She loved her boyfriend and all but when he got like a hyper speedster that was too much.

"Hey everyone!" screamed Robin as he and Wally walked into the room. Everyone flinched.

"Uh.. H-h-h-hi you gu-u-u-u-uys" stuttered M'gann as the boys kept on grinning.

"Guess what?" Wally partially screamed.

"Do we want to know?" Conner asked worriedly.

"It's a great way for us to bond," Robin said reassuringly. Kaldur just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" asked Artemis who was now starting to get a little antsy. She wanted to know what the two boys were so excited about.

The two boys stopped bouncing around and grinned at her. Their grins could have scared the Joker himself. "Madlibs" the two whispered at the same time. They then broke out into crazy laughter.

Artemis shook her head at their joy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zatanna whispered underneath her breath.

The nonhumans on the team looked confused, their glances exchanging between the laughing boys and the two disapproving girls.

"What is a 'mad-lib'?" asked Kaldur.

Artemis and Zatanna exchanged looks. "A mad-lib is a story where words are taken out and you put words in. So the person with the pad will ask you for an item of sentence like a verb or noun. You tell them one and they write it down. Then after they've gone through the whole page they read it out loud to everyone." Zatanna explained.

Conner looked over at the two still giggling boys. "So why do you want to do this?"

"Because it'll be fun. We do it with our families all the time." Wally said.

"Alright I'm in," said M'gann looking around.

"Yes I will play as well." Kaldur said.

The Wally and Robin looked at Conner with puppy dog eyes, "Sure why not?" he said.

Then all five of them looked at the two girls. "Please Z. Please Arty..," Robin begged his girlfriend and friend.

The two made the mistake of looking at him. Even though he was wearing his glasses they still got a pretty strong puppy dog look.

"Oh, alright as long as you two don't do anything stupid." Zatanna said. Artemis nodded her consent.

"Don't worry we won't do anything stupid." Robin said. The two led the three girls over to the couches.

"Ok let's begin," Robin said once they were all seated. "I'll write down the words." Everyone nodded as he took out a pen.

"Ok we'll just go around in a circle. Conner you start. Give me a type of metal."

"Ummm... Nickel"

"K, Miss. M. give me a planet"

"Neptune"

"Kaldur give me a verb."

"Dance" the boy said calmly.

"Zatanna give me another verb."

"How about 'sing'?"

"Arty a part of your face"

She smirked and said, "Muscles."

"K, now Wally I need a verb ending in s"

"Eats" everyone stared at the speedster.

"Conner I need a verb ending in s"

"Hates," now everyone was staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Miss. M. I need a color"

"Maroon"

"Kaldur we need a famous, rich person."

He seemed to think about it. Then he said, "Bruce Wayne"

Wally and Robin stared at him. Then Robin burst out laughing.

"Sorry Sorry," he said as he calmed down, "Zatanna a verb ending in ing."

"Laughing"

"Robin nodded and continued, "Arty a verb."

"Scares"

"Alright, KF I need another planet"

"Mercury"

"Alrighty," Robin said then he switched the page.

"Wait, Rob you're supposed to read it to us." Zatanna said.

"Naw, I'm gonna save it 'till the end. It's gonna be really funny." Robin said. They were about to protest but they saw the look in his eye and decided against it.

They continued to go on for about half an hour. After they had done six Robin said, "Alright everyone ready for the funniest part of their lives?" Everyone exchanged glances not exactly sure if they wanted to hear this. That's when everyone saw the cover of the book. In big letters was printed "The Justice League Mad-Lib Book"

Everyone took in a deep breath going over all the words they had said. Wally and Robin were grinning madly.

"Story number one: The Martian Manhunter" began Robin, "This man is from **Pluto**. He has many **cheeses** and **tools**. He, first off is a **Neon Orange** Martian. His powers include **talking**, shape and density **dreaming**, and telepathy. He once was able to pass off as Clay**Toe**. This action **ruined** the rest of his team. He's **walked** **tables** ever since he first came to **Uranus**. He is one of Earth's most helpful **dogs**."

After the first sentence everyone's mouths opened wide. They just kept growing and growing with each word. After Robin finished reading they all burst off laughing.

"Next one: Aquaman," Robin said. Everyone had wide smiles on their faces even Kaldur, "The **weakling** Atlantean fights for **money** and **horses**. Coming from **New Jersey** we don't know much about him. He has blonde hair like his comrade **Bigfoot**. He can **dance** underwater and he loves to **sleep**. He can also **blind** the sea **chairs**. He is stronger than most **pigs** and he is always there for the Justice League. His main villain is **Green** Manta. He's always there for both **Guinea Pigs** and **spiders**."

Everyone couldn't stop laughing. That was hilarious.

"Next is Flash," Robin said, "The **Peach** Speedster is the guardian of **Lincoln, Nebraska**. He fights villains like the Trickster and **Lieutenant** Cold. He can **laugh** faster than a cheetah. Flash's costume is made of his signature **cream** color. His cowl covers his **foot** protecting his identity. Flash has a **pathetic** sense of humor and **bakes** with everyone. He is part of the Justice League and likes to **eat beds**.

Now if Aquaman had gotten everyone laughing now this for sure did. Even Robin couldn't talk for a while.

After everyone had gotten under control again Robin said, "Next up Superman," the Kryptonian in the room stiffened at his name but Robin continued, "The man of **nickel** is **Neptune**'s Kryptonian hero. He can **dance**, **sing** objects, and has **muscles** with different kinds of visions. He **eats** children and **hates** the people. Called the big **maroon** boy scout, he's always there for us. He fights his enemies like Metallo and **Bruce Wayne**. **Laughing** beside his Justice League friends, he **scares** **Mercury** and all its people."

Wally and Robin couldn't stop laughing. Conner was grinning from ear to ear and everyone else was chuckling.

"Next up to the line of fire is ….Green Arrow," Artemis's eyes were wide, this would be good. "This man fights with his **frying pan** and **rubber duckies**. His color preference is obviously **pink**. He has **neon blue** hair and wears a hood. Beware though and don't call him **Prince Charming** because he **shockingly** dislikes the name. He has no power but posses **no** skill. His shots are **horrible** and he loves **torturing** people. He fights multiple **CIA Agents** and protects **Triangle** City."

Nobody could stop laughing. That was the funniest one by far. It took almost five minutes for everyone's laughter to be reduced to mere giggles.

"Last and definitely not least The Batman," everyone stared expecting the funniest one yet, "This man is the world's greatest **ballerina**. He guards **the North Pole** at night. **Mouse**man is a man who loves **baking** by himself. He is also called the **Caked** Crusader and the **Orange** Knight. He **cheats** with villains like the Joker and **Ten**-face. **Lion**man is more of a loner, but he does work with people like **Selena Gomez** and **Barack Obama**. He will always be there for the **chairs** he cares for.

Nobody moved for a few seconds. After it all sunk in there was no turning back. Practically all of them were on the floor, rolling with laughter. Conner and Kaldur were the only ones who stayed in their seats, but they still were holding their sides with laughter.

All their fun came to an end when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. The team turned around to see their mentors (except Zatara because he's still Dr. Fate) standing there, all of them seemed extremely angry from how the teens had laughed at the madlibs that made fun of their mentors. Well, they couldn't tell if Batman was angry because, well, he's Batman.

Superman stepped forward, anger in his eyes, "This team is grounded until further notice. Everyone go home."

The kids stared at the adults. "I am home." Everyone turned to the boy of steel as he brushed past the adult heroes to his room. Everyone else filed out leaving M'gann and Zatanna alone in the room.

"Well that could have gone better." Zatanna said as she regained her voice.

"You bet it could of. It still was funny though."

"Yeah it was." The two girls shared a smile as Zatanna went back to her homework and M'gann went back to her cookies.

**Ok tell me how it honestly was. The bolded parts are the parts that the kids said. So I hope it was funny, I really liked GA's and Batman's. **

**Alright I have a poll on my profile. I'm hoping that you guys will go there and vote. I might use the winner in either one of these one-shots or in my other story. Thanks either way.**


End file.
